


A Boss/Assistant Thing

by leiascully



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-06
Updated: 2003-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're bonding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boss/Assistant Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The West Wing_ and all related characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

When Donna came in to work, Josh was waiting for her, smiling and holding a cup of coffee.

"Here," he said. She took it gingerly.

"You never bring me coffee," she said. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No,"he said. "I just thought it was a nice thing to do. You know, a boss/assistant thing. I think we're bonding."

"I see,"she said, and sipped at the coffee. A hazelnut mocha. She favored Josh with a brilliant smile. "Thanks."

"Don't expect it," he grinned.

"I won't. And have those UST reports on my desk in an hour, will you?"


End file.
